Beauty and the Beast: Sailor Moon style
by AslansHow24
Summary: Serena is a young girl who lives with her single father and bratty little brother, but when her father goes missing it's up to Serena and Sammy to save him and is there love in Serena's future. wait and find out.
1. Prolouge

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince named Darien lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal the beautiful enchantress, Selenity. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

In the little town of Jubann, there lived a young girl by the name of Serena Tsukino. She lived with her widowed father Ken and her younger brother Sammy. Serena and Sammy exited thier small cottage and began the walk into town. When the reached town, The baker, Andrew Furuhata was just setting us his bakery.

"Good morning, Serena!" He said. She skipped over.

"Good morning, sir" She replied.

"Where are you off to?" He asked. Sammy groaned, but Serena grinned.

"The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and..." She was cut off.

"That's nice" He said. He turned to his helper. "Reika, the baguettes, hurry up" Serena shrugged and continued her walk. As they walked, Serena noticed people looking her way and whispering, but she was used to it. Ever since they had moved to the small town, people had considered her odd. Well, all except for Diamond. She shuddered as she thought off him. He was an arrogant hunter determined to get his way all the time. His younger brother Sapphire was okay. When she reached the book shop, the book keeper smiled.

" Ah, Serena" She said. Serena smiled.

"Good morning Amy. I've come to return the book I borrowed" She said. Amy was a bit surprised.

"Finished already?" She inquired. Serena grinned.

"Oh I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" She asked as she browsed the shelves. Amy laughed.

"Not since yesterday" She replied.

"That's alright" Serena replied, selecting a book. "I'll borrow this one" She handed it to Amy.

"That one, but you've read it twice" Amy said.

"But it's my favorite, far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise" She said. Sammy sat on a chair and waited. Amy laughed again.

"Well if you like it all that much, than it's yours" She replied.

"But..." Serena protested.

"I insist" Amy said. Sammy stood up as Serena got ready to leave.

"Thank you very much" Serena said as she left the shop. Serena sat down near a fountian and a crowd of kids gathered near her. She smiled and opened the book and began to read. As she read, a ways in the distance, a gun shot could be heard. The hunter, Diamond was holding his rifel and staring at Serena. His brother, Sapphire sighed and scooped up the goose that had fallen, dead. He turned to Diamond and said exactly what his older brother wanted to hear.

"You didn't miss a shot Diamond. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world" He rolled his eyes as he said it, but Diamond didn't notice. Instead he turned the talk to Serena.

"I've got my sights set on that girl!" He said, pointing at the petite blonde. Sapphire looked toward the fountian.

"The inventor's daughter?" He inquired. "You must be out of your mind" immediately he realized that it was the wrong thing to say. Diamond turned and glared at him.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry." He spat, grabbing Sapphire by the collar. "She's the best, and don't I deserve the best?" Sapphire nodded quickly.

"Of course you do" He said softly. He glanced toward Serena and knew that she wasn't going to easily succomb to his brother. He watched as Serena stood up, took her brother by the hand and began walking away. He tried to follow her but the crowd got in his way. Finally, on the edge of town, He managed to stop in front of her.

"Hello Serena" He said silkily. Serena looked up and groaned inwardly. Pasting a fake smile on her face, She said,

"Good morning Diamond" sh tried to side step him, but he beat her to it. He grabbed the book from her hands. "May I have my book back please?" She asked impatiently. He ingnored her and flipped through it.

"How can you read this, there are no pictures" He said. She sighed.

"Some people use thier imagination" She said trying to get the book from him.

"Serena, it's time you get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things...like me" He said, tossing the book in the mud. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking." Serena shook her head in frustration.

"Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." Diamond suggested.

"Sorry, but I can't" Serena said. She turned to walk towards her brother. Diamond stared at her, than walked back to the cavern.

"What's the matter with her?" Minako asked.

"He's dreamy" Raye sighed.

"He looks like my old boyfriend" Lita announced. The three girls sighed again. Sapphire picked the book up and whiped it off. He handed it to Serena.

"Here" He said softly. "I'm sorry about my brother" Serena smiled.

"Thanks" Just than they heard an explosion coming from The cottage. Serena and Sammy began running to the house. Sapphire smiled as he watched them.


	2. It Works

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter two: It works!!**

When they reached the cottage they saw Ken coughing through the thick smoke. Serena tried to hide a smile.

"Father, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Ken nodded.

"This blasted thing keeps falling apart" He huffed. "I don't think I'll ever make it work" Serena eyed the heap and knew why her father was trying to give up.

"You can't give up Father. The fair is in two days" She said. "I'm sure you'll have it running in no time" Ken wasn't so sure but he decided to give it another go. Sammy decided to watch his work while Serena went into the kitchen to make supper. As she cooked she hummed softly to her self. Sometimes she wished that she could move away and have an adventure like her parents when they were younger. She sighed. She had always know that she was adopted and a part of her wanted to find her real mother. Her father had found her on the edge of town in a small cradle and had taken her home. She sighed.

"Dinner's ready!" She called down to the cellar. She heard the clattering footsteps as Her brother and father ran up the stairs. Sammy quickly sat down and began shoveling food in his mouth. Serena shook her head in disgust.

"Sammy, can't you eat like a normal being?" She asked. Sammy ignored her. Serena sighed and turned to Ken, dishing him up a plate.

"How was your trip to town dear?" Ken asked, when She sat down.

"Well, I got a new book today" She told him, toying with her food. Ken studied her for a moment.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" He asked. She put down her fork.

"Father, the whole village thinks I'm odd" She said. "I don't fit in here, I never really did" She said finally voicing her thoughts. Ken looked thoughtful.

"What about that Diamond fellow, He's a handsome young lad, isn't he?" Ken asked. Serena smiled slightly.

"He likes me, there's no doubt about that" She said, "But he's also rude and arrogant. I think I'd prefer his brother if I were to date one of them. Besides, he only likes me because I'm beautiful, I'm still odd. He tossed my book into the mud today."

"I don't know why he'd want to date her anyway" Sammy said. Serena stuck her tounge out at him. Ken smiled at thier antics. He knew that underneath thier fights, they truly loved each other. He stood up from the table.

"Well, if I am going to leave at Dawn to head to the fair, I'd better get the bucket of bolts to work" He said. "Thanks for dinner, Serena" He headed back to the cellar. Serena began clearing off the table.

"Sammy, have you finished your home work?" Serena asked. "Tommorow's Monday" Sammy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dumb, you know" He said. "Besides, I finished it yesterday" Serena just smiled as he ran down to the cellar to help Ken. As she did the dishes, she heard Sammy and Ken working on the machine together and felt a twinge of jealousy. Suddenly she heard a whirring sound and an exclamation of joy.

"Serena, come down here, it works" Ken shouted. Serena dropped the cloth in the sink and hurried into the cellar. The device was working smoothly, chopping up wood.

"I always knew you could do it" Serena said hugging her father tightly.

"Help me get the contraption on to the wagon" Ken said. The three of them hauled it up the stairs and onto a wagon. Than Sammy and Ken covered it with a tarp.

"we'd better get some sleep" Serena said. "Especially you Father" Ken nodded and the three of them went back inside.

A/N" I have read the reviews and realized that they were right. Hopefully this will be helpful. also, let me know of anything you want to happen in this story.

1. Should Diamond enlist help from the asylum?

2. Should both Sammy and Serena agree to stay in place of Ken?

3. Should Serena return home in the end to help her father?

4. Should Sapphire help Serena warn the beast of the imminant danger?

There will not be talking objects, but Darien does have servants. I am sure by now you have figured out that Selenity is Serenity's mother and we all know she has a kind heart, therefore, it was not the servants who were cruel so they did not get punished. I hope that makes sense.


	3. Lost

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter three: Lost!!**

The next morning, Sammy and Serena woke bright and early to see thier father off.

"Good bye, Father! Good luck!" Serena called waving. Sammy waved to until thier father was out of sight. Serena turned to Sammy.

"You'd better get ready for school" She told him. Sammy sighed, but did what he was told. Meanwhile, Ken and his horse Philip trotted along. Ken kept glancing at the map as they went further and further. Something wasn't right. He stopped Philip.

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." He turned the map around and looked at it with the light glowing from his lantern. He sighed and shook his head. "Let's go this way" He urged Philip. The horse was not about to go through the dark mysterious jungle, when on the left side there was a bright wide path with no darkness at all. He tried to go in that direction, and Ken growled at him. "This is a short cut" He insisted. His head down, Philip went in the direction that Ken wanted him to go, after one last look down the inviting path. As they went deeper and deeper, Ken frowned.

"This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out!" He cried as a swarm of dark figures swooped over his head, spooking the horse. Philip raced away until he almost toppled off a cliff. Ken pulled him back and swung off the horse. He looked around. It was dark and spooky. He began to think that perhaps Philip had been right all along. He shook his head. That was silly, Philip was only a horse. He was so intent on looking at the map that he didn't notice the sudden pair of yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. Ken looked up and began trembling. Phillip began backing up. Ken caught hold of his reins.

"Steady Boy" He said calmyl, swinging up on the horse. He spurred Phillip on and the two raced for thier lives until they came upon a gloomy castle. They could still hear the wolves after them. Phillip bucked Ken off and ran away. Ken stood up and saw the wolves coming towards him. He quickly opened the gate to the castle grounds and hurried inside slamming the gate shut in the wolves faces. He turned to stare at the dark castle. He shivered hoping that someone would help him. He cautiously entered the castle.

"Hello? Hello?" He called softly, taking off his coat. Two servants stood in the shadows watching him.

"Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods" The silver haired servant whispered. The other man glared at him.

"Keep quiet and perhaps he'll go away" He hissed.

"Is someone there?" Ken spun around.

"Not a word Zoicite, Not one word" The black haired man hissed again.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." Ken said into the darkness. Zoicite looked at his heart.

"Come on Kunzite, have a heart" He whispered.

"Of course, Sire, you are welcome here." Zoicite said majestically. Ken spun around to see a man with silvery blond hair. The man was dressed like royalty.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Zoicite, Master of the guard" The man replied. Suddenly another man came out of the shadows. He had long black hair pulled into a pony tale and there was a deep scowl on his face.

" Well now you've done it" He snapped. "The master will be most displeased"

"Hush Kunzite. You'll frighten our guest" Zoicite said, leading Ken to a cozy looking chair.

"Are you crazy, you can't let him sit in the master's chair" Kunzite snapped. Zoicite paid no attention to him.

"You are soaked to the bone" He said to Ken. "Warm your self by the fire" Kunzite, realizing that Zoicite was not going to listen, sighed.

"I am not seeing this" He whispered to himself. Suddenly a young maid in a black dress, with vibrant red hair wheeled a cart into the room. On it was a tea pot and some tea cups.

"My name is Molly, sir would you care for a spot of tea?" She asked.

"Yes thank you" Ken accepted a cup. _What wonderful service_ He thought to himself. None of them noticed the figure lurking in the shadows. A small dog yaps at Molly's heels excitedly.

"Calm down boy" She said laughing. Ken petted the furry animal.

"What's his name?" Ken asked. Molly grinned.

"We call him Mangy because that's what he was when he first came to us" Ken laughed. Just then a door slammed open and rush of wind burst into the room. Molly paled and hid behind Zoicite, Mangy cowered behind the sofa. Ken heard the new comer speak rather than see him.

"There is a stranger here" The newcomer growled. His voice sounded terrible.

"Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..." Zocite began, but another growl and he remained quiet. He had hoped that His master would have learned some kindness, but it appeared not to be so. He sighed. 

Ken peeked out from the chair and saw him. He was a massive beast about 6 feet tall and had razor sharp teeth. He began quivering in his shoes.

"Who are you! What are you doing here? " The Beast asked angrily advancing on him. Ken began backing away in fear. "You are not welcome here!" Ken stammered an apology. Deep inside, Darien knew that the man had done nothing wrong. He wanted to take back his words and calm the frightened man down but when he saw Ken looking at him, he knew that he could be nothing more than a monster, so he grabbed Ken and dragged him through the palace to the tower and locked him in a cell. Than he hurried to his lair and sat, ashamed. Is that all anyone could see, A cold ruthless monster. even his own servants and friends were scared of him. He sighed, staring at the rose as a single petal fell.


	4. A Proposal

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter four: A Proposal**

"This is her lucky day!" Diamond said arrogantly. He and Sapphire were watching Serena's house. A crowd of villagers had gathered outside and was waiting for the wedding to take place. Diamond let go of a branch, which swung back and hit Sapphire in the face. The dark haired man scowled at his brother's back and followed Diamond to where the band, wedding guests and others, were just out of sight of Serena's cottage.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!" Diamond said smirking. Sapphire shook his head. He wished his brother had more sense. There was no way Serena was going to say yes, He already knew that.

"Serena was sitting in a chair reading her new book, While Sammy sat doing his homework, When there was a loud knock at the door. She put the book down and walked to the door. She opened the door, and groaned inwardly to see Diamond on the other side.

"Diamond, what a pleasant...surprise." Serena said. Sammy looked up and rolled his eyes. Diamond had no tact at all. He shook his head.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Serena, There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." Diamond began "This is the day your dreams come true." Serena set her book down.

"What would you know about my dreams, Diamond?" She asked irritably. Diamond didn't let it deter him. He smirked.

"Picture this. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." Serena had to keep herself from choking. by now she knew where he was headed. Sammy stood up as Diamond advanced on Serena. He looked around and spotted a lone plank of wood and grabbed it.

"We'll have six or seven." Diamond was saying.

"Dogs?" Serena asked confused.

"No, Serena! Strapping boys, like me!" Diamond proclaimed. Serena sighed.

"Imagine that." She said hesitantly. He kept advancing on her.   
"And do you know who that wife will be?" Diamond asked. Serena turned away.

"Let me think..." She said backing towards the open door.

"You, Serena!" Diamond exclaimed. "Say you'll marry me" Sammy had had enough. Serena saw him and ducked as he swung the plank of wood at Diamond. Diamond flew out the door and landed in a puddle.

"Stay out" Sammy shouted slamming the door.

"So, how'd it go?" Sapphire asked, hiding his smile.

"I'll have Serena for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Diamond barked, pushing Sapphire against a tree. Diamond walked off, dejected. After everyone was gone, Serena ventured outside with Sammy.

"Is he gone?" She asked. Sammy looked around.

"Yep" He replied. Serena sighed.

"Can you believe he asked me to marry him?" She said. Sammy laughed.

"I cannot imagine you as the wife of that borish..." He began.

"Brainless, Pigheaded..ugh" She grabbed a basket of chicken feed off the front step.

"I want much more than this provincial life" She said. Sammy nodded, He knew what she meant. After feeding the chickens, Sammy and Serena went to their secret meadow and Serena began to sing in her clear sweet voice.

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand, I want so much more than they've got planned" Just than they heard a whinnie as Phillip ran into the meadow. Ken was not with him.

"Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take us to him!" Serena cried. Sammy and Serena climbed on Phillip's back and he galloped into the forest. 


	5. Prisoner

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter five: Prisoner**

Phillip brought them to a very gloomy looking castle

"What is this place?" Sammy asked. Phillip snorted, then began to buck as if something was scaring him. Serena dismounted and comforted him.

"Phillip, please, steady." She said calmyl. Sammy swung off the horse and they entered the gate and saw Ken's hat on the ground.

"Papa." Serena whispered picking it up. Inside the castle Kunzite and Zoicite were discussing the events of Ken's capture.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could you. Just had to invite him in didn't you" Kunzite scolded.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Zoicite defended himself. The back door opened and Serena and Sammy entered castle.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa?" Serena called.

"Papa, are you here?" Sammy repeated. They went up the grand staircase and continued the search for thier father. In another room Luna was standing next to a tub of hot water when Diana skipped in.

"Momma. There's a girl in the castle!" Diana said joyfully. Luna rolled her eyes, pushing her long black hair out of her eyes.

"Now, Diana, I won't have you making up such wild stories." She said. "What would your father think?"

"I'd think, that she's my sweet little angel" Artemis said walking into the room. Luna scowled.

"Don't encourage her" She scolded.

"Really, momma, I saw her." Diana protested.

"Not another word. Into the tub." She said. Diana sighed and peeled off her clothes, hopping into the tub. The young maid, Molly entered.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" She told them. Artemis and Luna exchanged surprised glances.

"Irresponsible, son of a..." Kunzite was still ranting.

"Papa?" Serena said softly. Kunzite and Zoicite turned to look at the new arrival. She didn't notice them, since they were hidden in the shadows.

"Did you see that?" Zoicite asked. "She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" He began walking after.

Wait a minute, She has a boy with her" Kunzite cautioned. Zoicite bopped him on the head.

"Use your brain Kunzite. That boy is to old to be her son and to young to be a boyfrien/husband" He continued down the hall. Kunzite rubbed his head and followed, muttering under his breath. Serena and Sammy advanced down a narrow hallway. Kunzite and Zoicite snuck close behind her and opened the door that lead to the tower where Ken was being kept. The door creaked open and Serena heard the sound. She whirled around but no one was there. Kunzite and Zoicite had vanished.

"Papa? Papa?" Serena said. She grabbed Sammy's hand and they entered the door. "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! We're looking for our father!" They began up the stairs, but didn't realize that Zoicite was watching her.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...I-I-Is there anyone here?" She asked, gripping Sammy's hand tighter.

"Ow!" He complained. She quickly let go. Ken's voice echoed from his cell

" Serena? Sammy?" They rushed up to the cell to find him

"Oh, Papa!" Serena whispered, grasping his hands.

"How did you find me?" Ken asked. Serena didn't answer.

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here." She whispered.

"Serena, I want you to take Sammy and leave this place." Ken told her.

"Who's done this to you?" Sammy asked.

"No time to explain. You must go...now!" Ken said urgently.

"I won't leave you!" Serena cried. Suddenly, Someone grabbed Serena's shoulder and whipped her around. She dropped the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room was dark except for one beam of light from a skylight. Sammy was frighten and clung to his sister.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked roughly.

"Run, Serena! Run, Sammy!" Ken cried.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Sammy asked, clutching Serena's dress.

"Darien, The master of this castle." He growled.

"We've come for our father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Serena pleaded.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"Darien barked.

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!" Serena begged.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Darien replied.

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!" Serena offered. Sammy gasped.

"Sere, what are you doing?" He whispered.

"You! You would take his place?" Darien asked.

"Serena! No! You don't know what you're doing!" Ken cried.

"If I did, would you let him go?" Serena asked.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." Darien replied. Serena pondered the situation and realized she couldn't see the captor

"Come into the light." She said. Darien dragged his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Serena looked, her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and fell back to Sammy, Who held her glaring at the monster.

"No, Serena. I won't let you do this!" Ken cried. Serena regained her composure, then stepped into the beam of light, giving her a very innocent look

"You have my word." She said.

"Done!" He paused. "What of your brother?" They both turned to stare at Sammy. He looked straight at Darien.

"I want to stay with my sister" He said blodly. Darien pondered this.

"Fine" He growled. Darien moved over to unlock the cell, and Serena collapsed to the floor with her head

in her hands. Sammy hugged her. Ken rushed over to his children but Darien grabbed him and dragged him downstairs

"Wait!" Serena cried.

"Serena!" Ken cried as he was dragged away. Serena looked out the window and watched Darien shove Ken into a cart and it took off. She burst into tears, as Sammy just stared at the wall in shock at the recent events. Darien walked back up the stairs. Zoicite fell into step beside him.

"Master?" He inquired softly. Darien turned to him.

"What!" He growled angrily.

"Since the girl and her brother are going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Zoicite suggested. Darien growled angrily at him. "Then again, maybe not." Darien entered the cell where Serena was still crying and Sammy stared blankly at the wall.

"You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye." Serena sobbed. This made Darien feel bad. Maybe Zoicite was right.

"I'll show you two to your room." He muttered. Serena looked up surprised.

"Our room?" She asked. "But I thought--" Darien cut her off.

"You wanna stay in the tower?" He asked gruffly.

"No." Serena said quietly.

"Then follow me." He said. Serena went over to her brother.

"Come on Sammy" But he didn't budge. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Sammy, can you here me?"

"What's wrong with him?" Darien asked. Serena looked up, was that concern in the beast's voice. Darien seemed to realize this and hardened his features. "Come on boy, we have'nt got all day" Zoicite stepped forward.

"It appears to me that the boy is in a state of shock. I suggest you take Serena to her room, and I will take care of Sammy." Seeing Zoicite startled Serena. She hadn't realized that there were people in the castle. Maybe being imprisoned would not be as bad as she thought.

Darien lead Serena to her room. As they proceeded, Serena began to lag behind. She looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casted shadows on them. Frightened, she gasped and ran to catch up with Darien. Darien looked back at Serena, and saw a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"I...um...hope you like it here." He paused. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the Crystal Tower" Serena was intrigued.

"What's in the Crystal Tower" She asked. Darien grew angry again.

"It's forbidden!" Serena sighed and continued following him. He opened a door and led her into the most beautiful room she had ever seen. There were two canapy beds, and a bathroom off to the side.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you." Darien told her. "I would like it if you and your brother would join me for dinner" He left the room.


	6. The Tavern

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter six: The Tavern**

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Diamond!" Diamond fumed. He was sitting at Crystal Tavern drinking a beer. Sapphire rolled his eyes.

"Give it up Diamond." He sighed, sitting in an armchair by the fire. Diamond ignored him.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear." He continued. Sapphire sighed and held up his glass.

"More beer?" He asked, trying to distract his brother. Diamond shrugged.

"Nothing helps. I'm disgraced" He muttered. Sapphire shook his head.

"Pull yourself together" He snapped. "She's one girl" Diamond scowled.

"She's perfect. I have to have her. I will have her" He stood up and began to pace. "We have to think. What will get her attention?" Sapphire shrugged, he wasn't partically concerned about it, so he continued to sip his beer until the doors to the tavern flew open. He looked up, surprised to see Belle's father, Ken standing there.

"Help! Someone help me!" Ken cried. Sapphire raised an eyebrow. He had never seen the inventor look this frazzled. Ken was usually a calm and collected guy, but now he was ragged in his appearance, and was breathing heavily.

"Calm down Ken" Sapphire said, walking over to him. "What is the problem?" Ken looked at the blue haired man.

"He's got them. He's got them locked in the dungeon." Ken rambled.

"Who?" An old bar maid asked.

"Serena and Sammy" Ken explained. "We have to go. There's no time to lose"

"Whoa! Slow down, Ken. Who's got Serena locked in a dungeon?" Diamond asked, suddenly interested.

"A beast, a monsterous beast" Ken told them. The townsfolk stared at him for a moment before laughing out loud. Sapphire was the only one not even smiling. He gently touched Ken's shoulder.

"I'll help you" He said softly. Ken smiled.

"Thank you" He said as the two left the tavern.

"Your brother doesn't actually believe that crazy old Ken, does he?" One of the men asked. Diamond didn't answer, he was too busy concocting a plan. If the town's people thought tjat Ken was crazy, than perhaps it was time to pay a visit to Beryl sama.


	7. Life in the castle

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter seven: Life in the castle**

Serena was lying on the bed when there was a knock on the door, and than it opened. Zoicite entered with Sammy. Sammy looked better, but he was still pale and gray. She got up and hugged her brother, before turning to Zoicite.

"Thank you. For everything" She said smiling. He returned the small and exited the room.

"I don't think this will be so bad" Sammy said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to go to dinner with Darien?" Serena sighed.

"I don't know" She said. "I'm a little tired" Sammy nodded. There was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Serena called.

"It's Luna, dear" Came the voice from the other side. Sammy stood and opened the door. An elderly woman with long bluish, blackish hair entered the room with a young girl and another ypung woman in tow. the girl had silvery blond hair and a bright smile. The woman had bright red hair. Luna was pushing a cart with a teapot and some cups.

"I thought you might like a spot of tea." She said, pouring Serena a cup.

"Thank you" Serena said accepting the cup. Diana smiled.

"You're pretty" She said. She looked over at Sammy who was about a year or two older than her. She poured another cup of tea and walked over to him. "Would you like some?" She asked. Sammy accepted gratefully and began sipping the tea.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear." Luna said softly. Serena nodded as a tear slid down her cheek.

" We all think so." Molly said.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything." Serena whispered.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." Luna said smiling. "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Diana!" Diana and Luna left, while Molly went over to the wardrobe. She began pulling out dress after dress.

"What shall we dress you in for dinner?" She asked. Serena sighed.

"I'm not going to dinner" She said. Molly dropped the clothes.

"But you must" She said. Sammy stood up.

"I'll go" He said. Molly found a nice suit for Sammy to wear. Just then Kunzite entered.

"Dinner is being served" He announced.

Darien was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place, while Luna and Zoicite looked on.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!?" He fumed. Luna noticed that Darien didn't mention Sammy. Perhaps he forgot that the young boy was staying with them.

"Try to be patient, Darien. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day." Luna reminded him.

"Master, Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Zoicite asked. Darien sighed heavily.

"Of course I have. I'm not a fool." He said a bit harshly. Zoicite smiled.

"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken!" Zoicite exclaimed.

"It's not that easy Zoicite. These things take time" Luna reprimanded.

"Time that we don't have" He said quietly, but Darien heard him.

"Zoicite is right. It's hopeless. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!" He said, sadness in his eyes. Luna and Zoicite exchanged glances. Luna sighed.

"You must help her to see past all that." She said. "Show her the real you"

"I don't know how." Darien said after a moment.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman." Luna said clucking her tounge. Darien did as she suggested.

"Perhaps if you smile" Zoicite suggested. Darien smiled baring his teeth, It was a scary sight.

"Maybe not" Zoicite said. Darien frowned.

"Now remember to control your temper" Luna scolded. "We don't want you frightening the poor girl." Just than the door creaked open. Darien turned expectantly to see Sammy being led in by Kunzite. Serena was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" Darien growled. Sammy cowered a bit and said weakly.

"She's not feeling well." Darien scowled, showing his fangs and Sammy paled. Maybe deciding to stay had been a bad idea.

"I told her to come down" Darien bellowed smashing the table. Sammy's eyes widened in fear but he stood his ground.

"She.." He faltered a bit. "She had a rough day" He said meekly. Luna glared at Darien as she led the frightened boy to the table. Darien looked away.

"I'm not hungry" He said angrily and stormed away. Luna sighed. Sammy looked up.

"I want to go home" He said in a quivering voice.

"What about Serena?" Luna asked. Sammy shrugged. He ate a quiet meal and than fell asleep in front of the fire place. Luna carried him up to The room and laid him on the bed. Serena smiled, thanking her. After Luna was gone and Sammy was in bed, Serena ventured out of the room, unaware, that she was being watched. Jediete had been informed by Zoicite of the new arrivals and had been asked to keep watch. When she came out, he followed her down to the kitchens, Where Luna and Kunzite were cleaning up.

"Hello Dear" Luna said quietly.

"Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle." Kunzite said bowing low. Serena smiled. "Is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?" He asked.

"I am a little hugry" Serena replied.

"Wonderful" Luna exclaimed, Leading Serena to a table. Serena ate a comfortable meal talking to Luna and Zoicite and Jediete as she ate. After dinner, Serena asked Kunzite to give her a tour of the castle. Kunzite agrees and Jediete trails after him. Kunzite began explaining all of the details, pictures and statues they passed, causing Serena to become quite bored. That is until she saw a stairway, which Kunzite purposely passed. She let him and Jediete wander up ahead and began to ascend the staircase. Kunzite turned to seesher beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Jediete ran up to her and jumped in front of her, blocking her progress up the stairs.

"What's up there?" Serena asked. Kunzite avoided the question and tried to steer her another direction, but she would not be suade. Jediete tried to be helpful.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the Crystal Tower" He said. Kunzite smacked him on the head.

"Oh, so that's the Crystal Tower." Serena said, peering up the staircase. "I wonder what he's hiding up there?"

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" Jediete protested.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden" Serena said, going up a few steps. They stopped her again.

"Perhaps you would like to see the library" Kunzite suggested. Serena turned to face him.

"You have a library" She asked happily. They nodded and she began following them, but once they were walking down the hall she dashed back to the stairs and slipped up without being seen.


	8. Crystal Tower

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter eight: Crystal Tower**

Serena's excitement began to dwindle, when she entered the hallway leading to Darien's lair. As she walked down the hall, she stopped to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reached the end of the hall and found a closed door with gargoyle handles. She took a deep breath, then reached out and opens the door. Serena began to explore. She was truly shocked by everything she saw. She wandered around, looking, and knocked over a table, but she caught it before it crashed to the floor. She then turned her head and saw a shredded picture on the wall. There is only a part of the portrait. Serena reached out and lifted the shreds of the picture to reveal the Prince Darien. Just then she turned her head and saw the rose under the bell jar. She walked over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reached out, then lifted off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reached out to touch the rose. As she neared it, a shadow fell over her. Darien had been on the balcony, and saw her. He jumped back into the room, then slammed the jar back on the rose. He then turned his attention to Serena.

"Why did you come here?" He asked angrily. Serena began backing away.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"I warned you never to come here!" Darien shouted advancing on her, knocking things out of the way.

"I didn't mean any harm." Serena stammered.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" He shouted, thrashing about the furniture.

"Please, stop!" Serena begged.

"Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!!" Darien Screamed. Serena turned and fled the room. Darien calmed down, then fell into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Serena. She reached the stairway and grabbed her cloak. She rushed down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused Sammy. She grabbed his arm and they flew past Zoicite and Kunzite.

"Where are you going?" Zoicite asked.

"I can't stay here" Serena cried. "Promise or no promise" They watched sadly as Sammy and Serena left the castle.

They hopped on Phillip and began to ride through the forest, but Phillip came to a stop suddenly. Looking up they saw a pack of wolves. Serena gasped, then pulled the reins and began to flee. Phillip ran from side to side, making the wolves hit the trees. Phillip ran out on a frozen pond, but his, Sammy and Serena's weight collapsed the ice. The wolves chased them into the water. Some began to drown, but Phillip was able to get out of the water before anything serious happened. He ran into a clearing, but became surrounded by wolves. He bucked, throwing Serena and Sammt off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The wolves began their attack on Phillip, but Serena came to his rescue and beat them away with a stick. One wolf grabbed the stick in its mouth and broke half of it off, leaving Serena defenseless. Sammy watched helplessly as another wolf leapt at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. She looked up and saw a wolf about to jump on top of her. It leapt and was caught in mid-air by Darien. He threw the wolf away, then stood behind them and Serena. They lunged at each other. One ripped a hole in Darien's shoulder, and the others focused their attacks on that spot. Finally, Darien threw a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. The others turned and ran in fear. Darien turned back to Serena, looked at her despairingly, then collapsed. Serena, grateful to be alive, turned back to Phillip and began to get on. Sammy tugged her cloak and pointed to Darien and her conscience took over. She walked over to the fallen Darien. She and Sammy lifted Darien onto Phillip.

"Sammy, continue heading home. Father may need you." Serena instructed.

"But Serena," Sammy protested.

"No buts. I'll be fine" She said. Sammy looked at her, than turned and began heading in the other direction. Serena and Phillip walked back to the castle, with Darien on the horse's back. When They got there, Kunzite and Zoicite helped her sit Darien down in his chair. Luna brought a tub of boiling water and Serena began to attend to Darien's wounds. As soon as she touched the hot rag to his wound he roared painfully.

"That hurts" He said. Serena shouted back at him.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." She retorted.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Darien growled. Serena scowled at him.

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" She shouted back. Darien tried to think of a comeback.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the Crystal Tower!" He retorted.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Serena shot back. Niether of them noticed the servants looking on with interest. Darien tried to think of something else to say, but realized that she was right. He sighed in defeat. "By the way" Serena said softly. "Thank you, for saving my life" Darien looked at her in surprise and said just as softly,

"You're welcome"


	9. The Plot

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter nine: The Plot**

Saphire and Ken were getting things together when Sammy burst through the door. He told them that Serena was safe for now, but he wasn't sure whether the beast intended to do her harm.

"We were just leaving to go back to the castle" Saphire explained. Sammy nodded and declared that he was going to go with them and not to understimate Darien's power.

Meanwhile, in the tavern, Diamond and one of his henchman Rubeus were talking to an old witch named Beryl. Beryl owned an asylum on the outskirts of town and was very disgruntled at having to travel to the tavern.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while." She said nodding in the direction of her henchman, which she called Youma. Darien pulled out a rather heavy looking sack and dumped a pile of rare gems and gold coins onto the table. Beryl moved a red finger nail to touch the sum. "I'm listening" She said. Diamond nodded and got right down to business.

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Serena, but she needs a little persuasion." He said. Beryl had never like the blonde, but she said nothing.

"What type of persuasion are you looking for?" She asked.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle..." Diamond said slamming a beer mug down. Beryl placed a perfectly manicured fingernail on the table.

"He's harmless" She said, toying with one of the gems.

"The point is, Serena would do anything to keep him from being locked up." Diamond finished.

"Let me get this straight, If Serena agrees to marry you, her father is safe, if she refuses, we lock him up. Is that about right?" She asked. Rubeus and Diamond nodded. "Well Diamond that is the most low down, despicable thing you've ever thought of." She paused. "I like it"

"So it's a deal than" Diamond asked, shaking her hand. Beryl grinned. Later that afternoon, Diamond and Rubeus went to the small cottage and knocked on the door but no one answered. "Rubeus, keep an eye on the cottage and tell me as soon as they return", Diamond demanded.

Darien watched Serena play in the newly fallen snow from his balcony.

"She certainly is something, isn't she master?" Kunzite asked, also watching her. She was playing with Diana and Zoicite.

"I wish I could do something for her" Darien mused.

"Perhaps you can" Kunzite siad, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"What a splendid idea" Darien explained. When Serena came inside after her refreshing time outside, Darien was waiting for her.

"I'd like to show you something" He said softly. She smiled and allowed him to take her hand in his paw. He led her down several hallways until they came to two great oak doors. 


	10. Falling in Love

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter ten: Falling in Love**

"First, you have to close your eyes." He told her. Serena obliged, keeping her eys closed as he led her inside. 

"Now open them" He intructed. As she slowly opened her eyes, she carefully took in her surroundings. They were in a huge library filled with rows and rows of books everywhere. Her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. It was magnifecent. 

"I've never seen so many books" She whispered. Darien smiled. 

"Do you like it?" He asked. 

"Of course" She said, throwing her arms around him, catching them both by surprise. She quickly let go and smiled shyly. 

"Can I read one?" She asked. 

"Yes, you may come here whenever you like" Darien told her. He watched as the petite blonde rushed over to shelves and pulled out one of her favorite books titled 'King Arthur'. She looked over at Darien shyly. 

"Can we read it together?" She asked. Darien was surprised, but he nodded and they settled down in front of the fireplace. 

"Would you look at that?" Luna whispered from the door way. Her husband Artemis smiled. 

"They look so happy" He said softly. "The Master deserves some happiness after all this time" Kunzite and Zoicite agreed. 

"It's magnifecent" Molly said. "He's finding love" 

Serena was in the courtyard with Darien. She looked at the wonderful snow and glanced at her companion. He was different, and She was starting to feel something, but she didn't know what it was. She stared at him through shy eyes. 

Darien watched Serena playing with Diana and Molly and smiled gently. He was falling in love with her, but did she feel the same way. He was lost in his thought when a snowball hit him. Startled he looked up and saw Serena, Molly and Diana laughing. Darien beckoned to Kunzite and Zoicite to join him. If it was war the girls wanted, then it was on. For the next hour they six of them had a huge snowball fight and made snow angels and forts. After they went inside, Luna made everyone drink a cup of hot cocoa so that they wouldn't catch a cold. 

Darien decided that he had to show Serena how he felt about her so he planned a grand ball for the two of them. 

Serena paced her room. 

"What shall I wear" She asked. Molly tried to help her by pulling out all of Serena's special gowns, but none of them seemed to fit for the evening. Molly spotted the perfect dress in the back of the closet and pulled it out. Serena's eyes lit up. 

When Serena entered the ballroom, Darien stared in awe. She was dressed in a soft silk white gown that flowed to the grown. It was sleeveless and she wore three gold bracelets on her wrist. Her hair was not in it's normal style, instead it was pulled up on top of her head in a french twist with a braid down the back. She looked like an angel. She glided down the stairs and took his paw. 

DArien led her to a table laiden in gold and held a chair for her. After the meal, Serena pulled DArien out to the dance floor and They twirled around the dance floor. The servants watched in wonder as thier beloved master and the woman he loved dance. After dancing, Darien led her out on the terrace and noticed that she looked sad. 

"Serena? Are you happy here with me?" He asked. Serena hesitated. 

"Yes" She replied softly, staring off into thedistance. 

"You miss your family, don't you?" He asked. 

"Yes" Serena whispered. Darien stood up and turned away. Though it hurt, he knew what he must do. 

"Than you must return" He toldher. Serena stared at him for a moment. 

"What did you say?" She asked. 

"I release you from your promise" He said. Serena sat still for a moment. Darien handed her a small mirror. 

"Use this, to remember me" He told her. "It will show you anything" Serena accepted the gift and flung her arms around Darien.

"I will be back, I promise" She said. She turned and went back inside. a moment later, he could see Her exiting the gate on one of his horses. He sighed. Kunzite walked out onto the terrace. 

"Well, your highness. I must say everything is going well. I knew you had it in you." He said. 

"I let her go" Darien explained. Kunzite was speechless. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because I love her" Darien said softly. 

Serena was on her way home when she ran into her father, brother and Sapphire. Her father looked sickly and pale. 

"Serena, you're safe" Sammy exclaimed. 

"I'll explain after we get FAther home" Serena told them. Once they entered the cottage, Rubeus ran off to tell Diamond. 

Serena put her father in bed and placed a warm cloth on his head. 

"I thought I'd never see you again." Ken whispered. 

"I'm here Papa" Serena whispered. 

"I have a question, How did you escape?" Sapphire asked. Serena shook her head. 

"He let me go" She explained. "He's not as aweful as we thought. He's changed" Suddenly they heard a coomotion outside and there was a knock on the door. 


	11. The Mob

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter eleven: The Mob**

When Serena answered the door,Mistress Beryl Samawas standingon the porch. 

"May I help you?" She asked. 

"I've come to collect your father" Beryl said, clapping her hands together. Serena looked past her and saw the wagon for the asylum in front of the house. 

"My father?" Serena asked as if she couldn't believe it. 

"Don't worry deary, we'll take good care of him" Beryl replied. Serena stepped out onto the porch, her eys flashing. 

"My father's not crazy" She snapped. Rubeus pushed his way through the crowd. 

"He was raving like a lunitic, we all heard him" He shouted out. Serena barred the door. 

"I won't let you" She cried as two men tried to get inside. Sapphire, Ken and Sammy came to check things out. 

"What's going on?" Ken asked. 

"Ah, Ken. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?" Rubeus asked. The crowd laughed. 

"Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet. " Ken replied. The crowd laughed again. 

"You don't get much crazier than that" Rubeus shouted. The men move in to grab Ken. 

"Stop" Serena cried, as they began to drag him away. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Serena. It's a shame about your father." Diamond said from the shadows. He walked up to her. 

"Stay away from her" Sapphire growled. Diamond smirked. 

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if... " He paused. "You marry me" Serena pushed Diamond away from her. 

"Never!" She cried. She turned to the crowd and pulled the mirror from her pocket. "I can prove that he's not crazy. Mirror, show me the beast" A picture of Darien flashed in the mirror. 

"Is it dangerous?" A woman asked. 

"Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." She tried to reassure the crowd. Diamond grabbed her arm. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Diamond sneered, angry that his attempt to wed her had been foiled. Serena wrenched her arm away. 

"He's no monster, Diamond. You are!" She shouted. Diamond grew angry and snatched the mirror from her. He pushed her aside, causing her to fall off the porch and hit her head. 

"Serena!" Sammy shouted. He turned to Sapphire. "We have to do something" 

While Darien riled the crowd up to go after the beast, Sapphire, Ken, and Sammy slipped away, carrying the unconcious Serena. When they arrived at the castle, Kunzite helped them place Serena on a bed. Darien came to join them and Sammy explained about the attack. Darien was angry that anyone dared to hurt Serena. 

"We must prepare for battle" He said. 

At that very moment, the villagers were marching into the woods to find the beast and destroy him, convinced that he'd kill them all if he was to remain free and unharmed. Diamond led the mob until they found the castle. Since the door was barred, Diamond ordered them to cut down a tree to use as a battering ram. The Servants watched from a window. 

"Get ready" Kunzite said quietly as they all took positions. The battering ram finnaly broke down the door and the villagers streamed in and stopped in thier tracks. It was quiet, too quiet. Suddenly, the lights burst on and the servants stormed in waving weapons and shooting Pistols. The villagers wer surprised. Why would humans be defending a horrid beast. During the ruckus Diamond slipped away. 

Serena slowly opened her eyes. Sammy and Ken were by her side. Sapphire had joined the fight. 

"Where's Darien?" She asked sitting up. 

"Slow down, you need rest" Ken admonsihed, trying to adminster a bandage to her forhead, which had been bleeding, but she rushed out of the room. She found Darien in the Crystal Tower. 

"Darien, you're alright" She cried hugging him. 

"Not for long" Came a voice from the doorway. Diamond stood there, a smirk on his handsome face. Serena whirled to face him. 

"Leave now" She hissed, "Or you will seriously regret it" Darien gently pushed Serena to the side. 

"I'll handle this" He said gently. He turned to face Diamond and the two began to fight. Serena watched in terror as Diamond forced Darien out to the balcony. 

"Stop" She cried as Diamond attacked viciously. DArien didn't want to hurt Serena so he shoved Diamond aside. 

"Leave us" He growled turning to go back inside. Serena saw the knife before Darien and pushed him out of the way. The dagger plunged into her side and she fell to the floor gasping for breath. Diamond, realizing what he had done staggered back shocked and fell off the balcony to his death. Darien knelt beside Serena. He couldn't lose her. She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. 

"I love you" She whispered with her last breath. 


	12. Happiness

**Beauty and the Beast **

**A/N: This is a take on the disney version**

**Chapter twelve: Happiness**

Tears filled Darien's eyes as he stared at her lifeless body. Suddenly, fireworks lit up the sky and He felt his body changing. light hit him and he transformed back into the prince he once was. He stared at his hands and feet, grateful to be human again. He stared down at Serena as her body seemed to glow. The goddess Selenity appeared before him. 

"You have discovered true love" She said warmly, smiling at him. "And you have it in return. Take care of her, and cherish every moment with her" She disspeared. Serena moaned and sat up. Her ribs ached. 

"Darien" She whispered. He knelt beside her. 

"I am here" He whispered. She looked up him skeptically,but then she saw the blue eyes, and instantly knew it was him. She flung her arms around his kneck and they kissed deeply. 

Ken watched his daughter with tears in his eyes. She was beautifully clad in a wedding dress clinging to her new groom. Sammy was having a blast with Diana. 

"Well, Zoicite, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Kunzite asked. 

"Of course,. I told you she would break the spell." Zoicite said with a smirk. Kunzite frowned. 

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you." He said. Zoicite shook his head and they began to squabble. Luna sighed and shook her head at the two men. They were always going to be like that. She was excited that Diana had a friend to play with now and She was happy that her Master was happy. 

And everyone lived happily ever after.

Sorry the chap is a bit short. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
